Absolute Flu
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Friday night. Drinking. Dantana. Rated 'T' just because of the drinking. One shot.


**A/N: Just so you all know. I submitted this fic into the wrong Ficdom last night. :hangs head in shame: But on a bright note, the Squints who read it in the BONES ficdom liked it. So I hope that's a good sign. ;-) And I hope I post it in the right section this time.**

**This is just a stupid little fic that popped in my head a few night back. Not plot or nothing, just good, old fashion hang-over fun.**

**Title: Absolute Flu**

**Rating: 'T' just because it has drinking**

**Summery: Friday night. Danny, Lindsay. Drinking. A deal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show CSI: New York or anything related to the show. The plotline, what there is of one, is © WolfMyjic 2006**

* * *

It was Friday- a Friday after a long, hard week. Danny Messer walked out of the building that housed the CSI offices and labs and stopped. The hot air was already wrapping itself around him, making his skin sticky. Danny looked up at the night sky. Lights of the city made it impossible for him to see the stars, but he knew they were there. At the sound of the doors opening behind him, Danny glimpsed over his shoulder. Lindsay Monroe came to a stop next to her co-worker. "Ya off?" Danny asked, glancing over at her, and putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah," Lindsay answered. The hot night air swirled around the friends.

"So, um, you want to grab a drink?" Lindsay checked her watch- 10:14 PM.

"Sure, but I can't stay out too late. Has to be at work by 11 in the morning," she said.

"Yeah, me too, so I promise to have you home early." Lindsay smiled and they walked down the steps.

"It's hot tonight," Lindsay stated, as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Ya tellin' me. This heat wave is gonna kill me." Lindsay smirked over at him. "What? I'm serious."

"Oh, come on, Danny," she answered with a roll of her eyes. Danny gave a chuckle.

"So, tell me," he started. "Ever have an Italian Screwdriver?"

"And is that like a regular?"

"Sorta, but not." Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to try one?"

"Ever had a Surf Rider or a Sea Breeze?" Danny pulled a face at the titles.

"They sound like sissy drinks."

"Sissy drinks," she began. "Tell you what. I'll have one of those Italian Screwdrivers with you, you have a Surf Rider with me. Deal?" Danny glanced over at her. Mouth slightly turned up at the corners.

"Yeah," he answered, sticking out his hand. "And we end with that Sea Breeze thing and a shot of Tequila." Lindsay accepted the offered hand.

"Deal."

Danny felt himself being drawn to consciousness. It was like trying to find his way home in the fog. His fingers on his right hand stretched out, and then relaxed. _What the hell?_ he thought, and then instantly regretted it. Even that small amount of thinking hurt. Again he flexed his right hand. _Where am I?_ Danny moved his hand slightly and pressed it against whatever it was he was lying on. _Floor. I'm on the floor. Who's floor?_ With much effort he forced his eyes opened a crack. The light filtered in and shot a streak of pain through his mind. Danny let a groan escape from his parched lips. He squeezed his eyelids back down. _I'm gonna die_. He tried to move his head, wanting to release his face from being plastered to the wood of the floor, but found he couldn't. He ran his right hand up until his fingers came in contact with something that moved. Slowly Danny traced a finger over the object. _Good, my glasses_. He curled his hand around one leg and pulled them to him. His eyelids fluttered and he forced them open again. He squinted through the small slants, trying to take in what was around him. He placed both hands down flat on the floor and with much agonizing effort began to try to push himself up. At the same time, he slowly pulled his legs up under him, until he was up on his hands and knees. A loud groan filled the room. Danny pushed back and found himself sitting on his knees. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to clear out the drink-induced haze. He reached over, grabbed his glasses and placed them on. _Work._ The single word floated through his mind and his eyes snapped to the clock on the wall. 10:48 AM. "Great," Danny said. "I'm gonna be late."

Lindsay jerked awake and the regretted it immediately. She slammed her eyes together with a moan. She rolled her head from one side to the other. Her head felt like somebody was beating a hammer on her brain. Lindsay tried to figure out where she was. _I'm in bed_, she thought to herself. _Who's bed?_ She forced her eyes open slightly and lifted her head off the bed. Glancing down her body, she let her head fall back to the bed. _Still in my clothes_. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Lindsay let her head fall to the side and took in the room. _Thank you, Lord_, she prayed for being in her own bed. She brought her hands up to her face and scrubbed them across. Using her elbows she forced herself up to a sitting position. With the action, her head began to spin. She let out another loud moan. _Damn Danny_, she cursed. Why had she agreed to drinks? Especially on a work night? _Work!_ Lindsay's eyes snapped open and she found the clock sitting on nightstand. 10:51 AM. _Great, I'm going to be late._

Sheldon Hawkes stood outside one of the CSI labs watching Danny. He sat on a stool, elbows propped up on the table, and his head was in his hands. Hawkes took in Danny appearance. His clothes were clean, but looked rumpled. His hair was ruffled and his eyes red with black circles around them. Stella walked up beside Hawkes. "Hey, Hawkes, what'cha doing?" Hawkes crossed his arms and glanced over at his co-worker.

"Watching Danny." Stella raised an eyebrow at him, but glanced into the lab through the glass wall.

"What's up with him?" Hawkes shrugged.

"Not sure."

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Flack asked coming up to stand next to the pair of CSIs. They both looked at him.

"Watching Danny," Stella told him.

"Man, must be a slow day."

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with him," Hawkes said. Flack looked in the lab and watched as Danny place a hand over his mouth. His eyes were closed, and his face was red.

"He looks sick," Stella commented.

"Looks worst than that," Hawkes said. "He looks like a hangover." Flack shook his head.

"There's only one thing that makes Danny look like that," Flack said. Stella and Hawkes both looked at him.

"And what's that?" Stella asked. "Is he sick?" Flack smirked over at them.

"Yeah, you could say that. It's called the Absolute Flu." Hawkes and Stella looked from Flack to Danny.

"I think it contagious," Stella said, earning her the attention of the two men. She gestured down the hall at Lindsay. Her right hand was wrapped around a cup of coffee and her left hand was out to her side. Lightly trailing the wall, most likely helping her keep her balance. They all took in the fact that her eyes were mirrors of Danny's.

"Well, well, well," Flack said. "Looks like of two youngest CSIs are sharing germs."

"More like sharing drinks," Stella remarked.

"Serves them right really," Hawkes said.

"Yeah," Flack said. "They didn't even invite us along." Hawkes and Stella both laughed and the threesome broke up. Deciding to leave Danny and Lindsay to suffer alone.

* * *

_Told you it wasn't much. But I would still like a few reviews! Thanks for reading._

_-Wolfy-_


End file.
